


1095 Days

by Yla_Yla



Category: JDMorgan - Fandom, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fucking, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Language, Negan - Freeform, Sex, Smut, daddy - Freeform, jdmorgan, negan the walking dead, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla
Summary: Negan spent 1095 days in captivity. His personal savior not only saved him from rotting in the cell, but also brought him back to life.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan & Original Female Character(s), Jeffrey Dean Morgan & Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1095 Days

Three Years. 1095 days. 26280 hours. 1095 missed sunrises and sunsets.

There he was; a shadow of his former self.

His once jet-black hair now shading into grey.

His groomed beard now scruffy.

His will to survive almost nonexistent.

Negan felt the humidity cracking through each of his cell’s tiles, hiding himself even more under his thin blanket.

Day in, day out the same procedure until one blissful morning, he heard warm laughter outside and a voice, he couldn’t allocate to any of the members of Alexandria – She had to be new!

Raising up to the little window, his eyes were searching for a glimpse of that new member through the locked bars.

Clicking noises turned his attention towards the door, holding his breath while not being fully able to comprehend what might happen next.

Blinded by the sudden incidence of sunlight he could only see a slender figure walking to the front of his cell.

“Hi. I’m Yla.”

Adjusting to the brightness in the room, Negan was finally able to see her. Her hair reflecting the golden tones of the sun while her skin was porcelain.

He knew she was waiting for him to speak, but he stopped speaking to Ricks people for a while ago.

None of them saw him as a human being anymore, rather than some shitty rat rotting behind the bars.

“Is that Pricks latest way of torturing me?” His voice nothing more than a whisper in the air.

With a small giggle she took a few steps closer to the bars, now fully visible for Negan.

“No, Negan. I’m actually here to help you.”

With a disgruntled sardonic laugh, Negan shook his head and returned back to his little cot in the back of the cell. Clearly showing his lack of interest.

“Alright, let’s go, Negan.”

Stopping in his movements, brows furrowing he looked over his shoulder to take another glimpse of the young woman.

She sighed, grabbed the keys from the table and walked right to the cell-door. Without hesitation she opened the door, and the silent room was filled with a squeak.

“Come with me, Negan” her voice sent a shiver directly to his spine.

Shaking his head repeatedly, he sat down on his cot – Face hidden by his large hands.

He hasn’t been out of this cell for over three years.

He couldn’t leave it.

He was safe in here.

It was his home.

The next thing he felt was her soft touch, gently taking him by the hand, a cheering smile on her lips.

Negan winced visibly. It had been over three years since he last has been touched by someone, let alone a woman.

“Come with me” her gentle voice flushed his body with a wave of willpower. He wasn’t sure why, but he trusted her.

Taking baby steps, he slowly followed the young woman outside his cell, climbing the stairs with heavy footsteps and holding his breath in until both of them stopped in front of the house. The house he was held prisoner for over three years.

“Why?”

The question filled the air like thick fog during night.

Ylana glimpsed at him, her smile still gracing her soft lips while her eyes sparkled with a glimmer of hope at him.

“You’re redeemed, Negan.”

Negan couldn’t comprehend the words, shaking his head in disbelief. His eyes searching the surroundings for a hidden threat, for a hidden assassin that would finally fulfill his wish to be with Lucille again – but all he could see were the green gardens full of vegetables, kids running and laughing, people casually strolling around and not being intimidated by him.

She took a step towards him. Gently placing a hand on his broad shoulders, making him flinch. He wasn’t able to meet her eyes, lowering his head almost in shame of how all this affected him.

“This is the new world, Negan. And you’re gonna be a part of it”

**Six months later:**

Negan was finally able to acclimatize, not only with the rest of Alexandria, but also with having an actual job, living with Ylana in one house and simply being a happy person.

It’s been so long since he felt the warmth of being in love in his chest – it has always been Lucille. Being with Ylana revealed, he actually could see himself falling in love again.

They already lived together in a house, not romantically more like a flat share, but they did almost everything together: Laundry, Cooking, Cleaning, Watching silly movies.

If he had the guts, he would’ve asked her already for a date, but he simply wasn’t good enough for her.

They days went on and both of them were caught up in a daily routine:

  1. Waking up, having breakfast, taking a shower.
  2. Negan pumping his cock as soon as he was under the hot water, thinking of her
  3. Negan went to harvest some tomatoes – Ylana went to see patients at the infirmary
  4. Meeting for dinner, watching TV or playing some cards
  5. Going to bed – Unfortunately each of them to their own
  6. Negan longingly pumping his cock again as soon as his bedroom door was closed



Negan awoke by the delicious scent of bacon in the air. Lips turning into a bright smile, he quickly got dressed and moved downstairs – following the scent of freshly roasted bacon.

He nearly gasped when he spotted Ylana standing in front of the stove, only dressed in one of his shirts, clearly showing her perfectly shaped butt as soon as she was bending over to grab a spatula.

The view of her sending lechery straight to his twitching cock.

Negan bit his lower lip, clearing his throat to make himself noticeable as she turned around and greeted him with one of her fascinating smiles – making his pants even tighter.

He came to the conclusion to finally ask Ylana for a date. He was Negan! **THE Negan**!

Even though he hadn’t gotten his dick wet in over three years, he knew he was still hot as hell and some of the Alexandrian ladies would die to feel him buried balls deep.

Negan approached the young woman standing in the kitchen and gently pressed his chest against her back, hinting he only needed to be this close to grab two plates from the cabinet above her.

He could feel her shiver from the sudden proximity of his body, a smirk on his lips when he noticed how hard she tried to hide her blush under her long hair.

“Doll, this smells fucking delicious. Can’t wait to eat…”

Whispering close to her ear, clearly emphasizing the innuendo, he stepped back and saw her pitched breathing.

With a pleased grin on his face, he returned to the kitchen table and set the table for both of them.

Negan nearly undressed her with his eyes as she next to him, nipping on her mug of coffee and obviously avoiding his gaze.

He could see the hem of his shirt above her thighs, definitely revealing more of her soft skin than covering.

The sight of her in his own shirt went straight to his already rock-hard cock. He definitely needed to release some pressure before harvesting the fucking tomatoes.

After his much needed release, Negan headed to the gardens to report for his duty.

His ears caught a giggle not far away, her angelic voice distinguishable between thousands.

Negan followed the sound of her voice only to freeze in his movements as he saw Ylana standing with Rick the fucking Prick in front of their home.

Negan knew he wasn’t the only one drooling over the pretty doctor. Rick the fucking Prick also had cast a covetous eye on her, eliciting a rageous possessive deep growl from Negan’s throat.

With bounding strides, Negan walked towards them, his eyes dilated with pure lust, only one thing in his mind: **Marking his territory**.

Neither Ylana nor Rick could react fast enough to hinder Negan grabbing her, throwing her over his shoulder and marching into their little house. Slamming the door right in front of Rick and locking it.

Negan let Ylana down, only to push her right into the next wall, pressing his body close to her shaking one.

“Negan, what the f…”

She wasn’t even able to end the sentence, as Negan’s lips crashed onto hers possessively, muting her instantly and causing little moans to leave her lips now.

His rough fingertips roaming over her body, grabbing the hem of her cute little summer dress and pushing it up, exposing her right in front of him, but she didn’t care.

She also didn’t care as his long skilled fingers pushed her already drenched panties aside, a deep growl leaving his lips that she was already dripping wet for him.

“You’re mine”

He breathed against her ear, his other hand cupping her throat as he pushed two fingers in her already glistening needy little pussy.

Her moans filling the otherwise silent hallway, bucking her hips up to meet the thrust of his fingers, mercilessly pumping inside her.

“Say it! Fucking say it, Yla!” he demanded dominantly, his eyes glued on her.

“I’m yours!” Her voice now raspy, caused by his hard grip around her throat, white spots already blurring her vision.

“Nu-uh! Let Rick hear it. Let every-fucking-one hear it!”

He removed his fingers, leaving her gasp at the sudden emptiness, only to unbuckle his belt with one hand, opening the zip of his trousers and freeing his steel-hard cock of his tight confinements.

Negan grabbed one of her legs, wrapping it around his waist, his cock now pulsing right before her needy wanton core.

He coated his throbbing length with her arousal, his tip sliding through her wet folds causing yet another longing moan of her gaping lips.

Not being able to hold back any longer, Negan positioned his tip at her entrance, slamming his rock-hard cock deep inside her, burying himself balls deep.

“I’m yours Daddy. I’m fucking yours!”

Ylana literally screamed at him as he finally started to thrust, his fingertips digging deep into her skin, making sure to leave bruises all over her waist.

“100 Fucking Points to Gryffindor” He grunted, squeezing her throat once again as he sped up his movements.

Her pupils dilated with pure lust, her lips gaped, her cheeks tinted with a pink blush.

She wasn’t able to form any more words, only opaque words leaving her lips soon turning into high pitched moans with each of his merciless thrusts.

It wasn’t love making, it wasn’t even sex, it was him demonstrating power over her, marking his territory, marking her as his property – but she didn’t care. She wanted it. She needed it. She needed him.

“Gonna fuck you up so good, little girl…” his thrusts becoming more and more erratic with each of his filthy words.

“Gonna make your belly round with my babies” his deep husky voice only causing her walls to spasm around him, his cock twitching deep inside.

Ylana’s needily whimpers only encouraged him to continue like a cock controlled maniac.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her sweet release, her tight walls quivering among the punishing cock deeply buried inside her wanton pussy.

Reaching points, no man has ever reached before.

With one, almost painfully hard thrust, Negan pushed her over the edge, his name leaving her lips with an almost desperate scream.

He let her ride out the aftermath of her orgasm just before setting another ravishing pace.

“My turn, Babygirl”

He squeezed her throat tightly, causing her pussy to spasm and clamping around his cock once again and dragging him over the edge of his own much needed crescendo.

Negan’s breath was heavy against her skin, he placed soft kisses on her slightly bruised throat, gently whispering praises in her ear while he caressed her still shaking body.

“ **Guess, Rick the Prick knows you’re mine now, Attagirl.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some feedback, pretty please <3 <3


End file.
